If It's Worth Saving Me
by Miss Rosie Real
Summary: RobStar. Songfic. How long can you become a criminal by force before starting to think like one? How long can you get the thrill of stealing before beginning to enjoy it? And how long can you stay determined when there's nothing to fight for?


**If it's Worth Saving Me**

**-Rosie Real-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans or Savin' Me, which belongs to Nickleback.**

**Dedication: To Robin/Starfire fans.**

**Summary: A year has rolled by, and Robin is still an apprentice. Slowly becoming a villain. Slowly loosing the hope that he'll ever be saved. Until Starfire rescues him from loosing all hope, both unaware that she's in just as much danger as he is. One-shot, song-fic, Robin/Starfire**

**Author's Note: I was feeling a little faithless, since I really am a Robin/Starfire fan. I felt I should make a tribute for this couple, hope you like it!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

An armored man leaned against a cold wall, eyes closed. His wet ebony hair hung limply in his face, but he didn't bother to brush it away. The only movement he made was the rise and fall of his chest, and he made absolutely no noise.

As usual, his mind was far, far away, dwelling on a red haired girl with emerald green eyes.

"You've come a long way, apprentice," A deep, masculine voice glided into an armored man's earshot. Unmasked blue eyes opened, staring dully at the floor. It had been five months since his master had taken his mask away, saying that it had no purpose now that he was a criminal. Still, there was always a strong sense of bareness on his eyes.

"Yes master,"

There was a brief silence between the two that was, literally, anything but silent. It was never quiet inside the City Clock Tower; the machinery of the clockwork was forever grinding loudly. The Clock Tower had been the pair's hideaway for a year now, since the beginning of Robin's apprenticeship. It sat in the very heart of Jump City, sitting high above the ground like a castle of this nearly ruined city.

Slade, sitting on his throne-like chair stared at the fight scenes displayed on varies camera screens before him.

A thermal blaster sat on a table in front of him, next to an untouched cup of tea.

His single gray eye watched the television screen, watching as Robin skillfully took down all the soldiers guarding it, snatching the thermal blaster from its case with grace and an almost bored ease.

"You are obedient," Slade commented monotonously.

"Yes master," Robin's dull stare turn into a glare, as his unmasked blue eyes hardened.

Slade stood, walking closer to the screens, watching his apprentice fight. On one screen, he watched Robin send a roundhouse kick that sent the green changeling flying across the roof grounds. On another, Robin threw a hard punch to the half demon's stomach, as she tried to surprise him. Below that screen, he watched his apprentice's boot connected with the half robot's face, sending him down, hitting the floor hard.

Gray eyes watched emotionlessly as his apprentice sped past the remaining Titan, who did nothing but stare helplessly at him. But that was expected; the alien girl rarely fought Robin.

Slade smiled, turning suddenly, catching the foot that was aimed for the back of his head with ease. He threw Robin off him with little energy, amused at his apprentice's attempt to catch him unprepared.

Robin hit the ground hard, but was up quicker.

"Faithless," Slade accused amusedly, enjoying the raw anger flickering in those cold blue eyes. Robin lunged for him, kicking, punching, hitting, scratching; attempting anything to injure Slade. He was desperate, but enraged, which only spurred him forward. You'd think that after a year he'd begin to accept his fate, but he wouldn't allow himself to. The anger built up inside him was a reason to fight and keep fighting.

Slade dodged all punches and kicks expertly, but was surprised at Robin's growing stealth and speed. He was getting better… much better.

The rare feeling of worry flickered on and off inside him. Robin had always been determined, and he was growing more skillful with each passing day.

Time to end this, he decided, grabbing Robin's fist and hurling it to the floor, throwing Robin to the ground, on his back. Robin struggled to get up, but Slade held him there firmly, hissing, "You will continue being obedient, is that understood?"

Robin panted, an animal snarl contorting his face into a look of pure wrath. Slade's worry sparked into a flame. "And you know what will happen if you don't…" he trailed off. There really wasn't a need to continue, Robin knew very well that Slade would kill the Titans in an instant, if he was given a good chance. Slade let the threat hang.

But Robin stood, throwing him off roughly, "I _will_ catch you unguarded one day," He swore, "And _so help me God_, you **_will_** pay for threatening my friends,"

Worry set fire inside him, and Slade stepped back. For a brief moment, he didn't doubt his apprentice's vow. He watched as Robin walked away, back to the wall where he sat, glaring sullenly at the floor.

Something had to be done. Quickly. He needed to kill his Apprentice's determination. Break his spirit. Turn him into, literally, a mindless killing machine.

Slade thought this over, staring back at the screens, watching Robin discreetly dodge his friend's blocks, throwing them off him- but holding back. He always held back, always aiming a little off when firing at them, always accidentally missing their bodies when he used any remotely sharp objects against them. Slade knew this from day one.

He only needed to warn Robin, scare him a little, make him know what Slade could do.

Looking back on the screens, he watched Robin sprint passed his friends. He never even touch that Alien girl… he hardly ever touched her. In fact, he never did. He never had.

Slade raised an eyebrow, gazing at the distraught, green eyed girl.

The answer was staring him in the face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerald eyes filled with unwanted tears, slipping down her cheeks, sliding down her throat. The wetness chilled her, as a cool breeze turned their warm saltiness to an icy coldness. She didn't bother to brush them off.

I don't care, Starfire told herself, as she sat on the Titan Tower, hugging her knees close to her. There was a brief pause, and Starfire closed her eyes, grudgingly wiping the tears away.

Yes I do, she thought, growing increasingly tired of trying to persuade herself otherwise. It _would_ be easier if she didn't care about Robin, about the slow failure of the Teen Titans, about the tears that always came at night when everyone else was away… but to convince herself of that was utterly unattainable.

Shaking herself of the negative thoughts, she began to watch the sunset. She watched the expressive colors expand across the clear sky, bold orange, canary and pastel yellow, magenta and pale pink, royal purple and soft lavender, watched them all fade to a darkening navy blue, the scene mirrored in the clear water.

She watched it all without any real feeling other than the familiar aching of a distant memory. Sighing, she wondered if she could ever enjoy a sunset again, without the painful reminder of Robin.

Somehow, she highly doubted it. But what was she supposed to do with herself? Fight him?

Impossible.

Talk to him? He wouldn't let her!

Let him continue to steal? …Not an option.

But he had to be doing this against his will, he would never hurt his friends intentionally… it had to be Slade's doing. That was the only answer she believed, the only answer she knew there could be.

Sniffing loudly, she wiped away the last of her tears, standing up. Whatever was happening to their friend, she would help to save him. She _would_ save him, no matter what the cost.

Just as she knew he would to for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

There was a rush… that familiar, buzzing rush that sent him higher than any drug in the world, as he jumped from building to building, the air whipping through his face and his hair. Aiming his grappling hook, he shot it at the top of the Clock Tower. He held on tight, speeding through the air until the sudden, jerking halt, and before he knew it, he was on top of the tower.

Or, to him, on top of the world it seemed, gazing out at everything around him. For fleeting moment, he couldn't help but feel invincible.

But the feeling didn't stay long. Adrenaline pumping, he stealthily slid down the large slanted roof of the top of the City Clock Tower. His hands tingled with a strange excitement as he clutched some random stolen weapon, something Slade had sent up to retrieve. Something for him to fetch.

Good doggie, he thought to himself dryly, Sit! Stay! Fetch! Good little Apprentice. He brooded over this briefly, before taking off again.

Run faster, he told himself, knowing that his once friends were following close behind him, ready to attack.

A part of him was excited by this all… the thrill of stealing something, the thrill of running away, running as fast as you can. The thrills of an easy victory… his friend's fights were never really a challenge physically.

But it didn't last long, and before he knew it, guilt had settled inside him, gnawing at him like a disease. He felt guilty for letting Slade to do this to him, guilty for fighting against his friends, and most of all, guilty for partly enjoying it, even in the smallest terms.

Robin sat at the edge of the roof, ready for the next orders. Every so often, Robin heard Cyborg's shout or Beastboy's call… they were getting closer.

"Slade?" he quietly said, wondering what he should do next. Stay and fight? Keep running? Disappear?

… Had his friends found Slade? Hope, that undying hope pounded in his heart, flooded through his blood, warming his body.

"I'm here, Robin,"

He felt his heart crash to rock bottom. A part of him died, as the dreading thought that he would never, ever be free of Slade expanding, knotting inside his chest. For a brief, helpless moment it took all his self control not to cry like a baby or fling himself off the tower.

Instead, he let out a repressed scowl. "What are my orders?"

There was a pause as Slade thought to himself. Inside his hideaway, he watched the Titan's near his apprentice. "I want you to attach the weapon to your wrist, and I'd like you to use it against them,"

Robin nodded, doing as he was told. "Yes, Master," he replied solemnly, not especially curious about what this weapon would do. It was always his job, steal some random weapon that would freeze the Titans or make them fall asleep- or even at one time, there was a soul switching one which made Beastboy and Raven switch bodies. Now _that_ was amusing… briefly.

"Now?" he asked, his heart skipping a few beats as he saw his friends appear in his line of vision, all except Cyborg still in their pajamas. He assumed he had probably dragged them out of bed, since the hour hand of the clock tower was well into the very early hours of the morning.

Stone faced, Cyborg barked out orders, as Starfire and Raven flew through the skies. Beastboy partnered with Cyborg, as they slid down the roof, looking all around them with immense caution. Hidden in the shadows, Robin was taken back by the serious looks on their faces. He felt that bite of guilt when he saw the concern, especially on Starfire.

He hardly ever dared to look at her, knowing it would only distress him, but he involuntarily gazed at her now.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

Dressed in only green draw string pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, she looked a little paler, a little more tired, and her green eyes held the most concern out of all of his friends. A frown dawned on her face. There was a desperate look in her dark green eyes, as she flew with Raven.

He watched as Raven touched Starfire's shoulder gently, a friendly gesture, rare for Raven.

He watched Starfire smile weakly, say something he couldn't hear, even though he clenched his eyes tight, concentrating to see if he could.

"Robin!" Slade's voice barked into his ear, sending him out of his brief daydream. "I gave you an order!"

Robin nodded, shaking himself. He aimed- and then stopped, having a strange feeling he had seen this weapon before, "What will it do?" he asked, knowing he shouldn't have.

"Do it now!" Slade's voice snapped, "Or would you rather have me-?"

Not wanting to hear the rest of the very real threat, Robin took aim- and pressed the button on the wrist that activated it. It immediately sent a vast wall of white energy, completely wiping out the roof of the Clock Tower. Goosebumps rose on his arms immediately… never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this is what this tiny weapon could do.

Robin watched in cold terror as it took out the Titans, knocking out Cyborg as he fell to the floor below the roof, Beastboy who slid to a safe end of the destroyed slanted roof, Raven who was thrown to the other side of the roof, landing in a safe heap, and Starfire, who was thrown off the tower completely.

Horrified, he watched her fall, green eyes closed, body limp, red hair flying behind her as she fell to the ground.

It was one of the few times he had ever seen her truly helpless.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

His knight-in-shining-armor instincts took hold of him, as he sped past his injured friends. Hardly thinking of anything, the Titans, his apprenticeship, and certainly not Slade; he dove head first off the roof, willing himself to go faster as he reached for Starfire.

Before long, he caught her in his arms, close enough to the ground for him to break out in a cold sweat. Holding her tight, he used an extendable grappling hook, shooting it quickly towards the Clock Tower. There was a violent tug, and they stopped falling instantly. Robin clutched her close to him, holding her in a death grip, absolutely refusing to let her fall.

The grappling hook began to drag him upward, and he gazed at the redheaded alien, wondering what he would do if she was dead.

Dead? It hadn't even occurred to him that he may have killed her. Impossible, she was Starfire… no. No. He refused to let her die.

She _can't_ be dead, he said so fiercely inside him, he could hear himself say it, as though aloud.

With a dreadfully slow speed, they eventually reached the top, and Robin set her down, checking for a heartbeat, for any sign of life in her, touching her cheek with his icy hand. "Star?"

There was a brief moment of silence, and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. But suddenly, she stirred. Green eyes fluttered, and opened, as she stared at him in amazement. "…Robin?" Relief filled him along with something else, something he couldn't decipher, as he stared into her lovely face.

Squinting, she began to sit up, wincing from some sort of inner pain that the weapon must have caused. "What… what happened?"

Robin removed his hand from her cheek, but she caught it in hers, holding it tightly as she look around her. An electric heat filled their bodies, warming them from the nightly cold and the tens past. "Where are the others?" she asked after a short pause.

He shook his head, looking down, "I don't know- I hit you guys something… I'm guessing it just knocks you out… " he trailed off, still clenching her hand in his. What if it was something fatal? How would he live with himself?

He was such an idiot! He should have taken caution even if he hadn't known what it would do… fire it off accidentally in another direction. Make a 'mistake'.

"Star, I…" He stopped, his mouth shutting tightly, his blue eyes suddenly wide with fear. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Robin? Robin, what is it? What is going on?"

He shook his head quickly, his blue eyes burning into hers, desperately trying to tell her something. He lifted a finger to his lips.

Starfire took a deep breath and nodded, understanding, but still confused.

"We must stay quiet?" she whispered quietly, before he slammed a hand against her mouth, pointing to an earpiece in his ear. Her eyes widened, as she realized that they weren't alone. They were being listened to.

She began to move away from him, knowing she needed to go and check on her teammates, but stopped, for a moment, their hands still grasping each others.

Theirs eyes locked, and before he could change his mind, he pulled her into a strong hug. He felt her shake with quiet sobs, both of them desperately clinging to each other. Dry eyed, he tightly held her, knowing that out of everyone, she was his biggest reason for fighting for good. She was his reason for staying determined to be free of Slade's grasp. She was his source of determination, and he would do anything, _anything_ to keep her safe.

Withdrawing slowly, he suddenly caught her chin in his hand, and kissed her intensely, letting all the things he couldn't say aloud be said in this one avid kiss. And in that one kiss, he felt a rush, a rush that sent him higher than any stolen object could.

He pulled away just as she leaned into deepen it, pressing his forehead up against hers before nodding goodbye.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Tears filled her green eyes; she covered her hand with her mouth to stop the sobs from erupting from her mouth, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She turned and raced off, willing herself to swallow her cries, commanding herself to stay strong.

Running fast, she picked up her feet, soaring high above the roof. She scanned the area for her friends for a good fifteen minutes, but they were no where to be seen. Robin seemed to have disappeared as well. She looked around her, wondering if she should call for them, or call their communicator…

She sighed, trying to keep herself together and willing herself not to fall asleep... and she really was growing strangely drowsing and couldn't seem to shake it off. She wandered over to the large hands of the clock tower, sitting on the hour hand as it chimed three o'clock.

Three O'clock: The Witching Hour, she recalled, shivering as a cool breeze picked up. Suddenly, miraculously, her communicator rang out, and she nearly cried with joy as she opened it to see the tired, but alive faces of her friends.

"Star, where are you?" Cyborg asked. They were at the tower, in the main room. In the background, Rachel nursed a gash on Beastboy's arm, though it looked rather difficult with her arm in a sling.

"I'm still recovering at the Clock Tower," she said quietly, "But I'll be with you as soon as I can,"

Cyborg nodded, "Did you… see him?" For months now, her friends stopped calling Robin by his name. He was now officially 'Him', the unspeakable person who had betrayed them all, and was slowly destroying their city. He was nameless, thus no longer the Robin they all were friends with.

It made fighting him so much easier.

Starfire opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. It was very silent suddenly, an eerie silence that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up stiffly. Fearful, she paused and looked around her, scanning for anyone in the shadows. No one.

But still…

"Cyborg I must go, I'll be there shortly," she said quickly, hanging up and placing her communicator back in her pajama pocket.

She hopped off the hour hand, hovering in midair for a brief moment, looking around her.

Again, no one.

More than a little relieved, she began to set off, just as Slade jumped from above her, jumping out of the shadows where he hid easily, taking her by complete surprise. She choked back a scream, scared out of her mind by the sudden attack.

With a lucid ease that frightened her, he grabbed hold of her from behind, swinging her by the arms, and threw her against the clock with a seemingly inhuman strength, as she fell through the glass, down passed the gadgetry and machinery of the large clock, down until she hit the floor with an unbelievable impact.

A groan of pain escaped her. Wearily, she opened her green eyes before instantly shutting them tight, flinging her hands above her face as it rained glass from the jagged hole in the clock. Little daggers of icy pain stabbed into her hands and arms, as she shielded her face.

She waited until it stopped, and slowly removed her faces from her face and looked up once again, only to see Slade diving for her, his fist about to drive through her navel.

She rolled out of the way, just as Slade's fist made contact where she had just been lying, leaving a fist-sized dent in the hard floor. Forcing herself to get up, she scrambled away from him, desperately trying to summon the energy for starbolts.

Slade stood in a single fluid motion, producing an impossible grace that scared her even more than his punches.

But she refused to let her fear show.

She closed her frightened eyes, and opened them, green eyes glowing with alien energy. "Stay away," she commanded, rising in the air.

Slade raised an eyebrow from underneath his mask, eager to get this over with. Kill the girl; kill Robin's spirit, simple as that. But he had to admire her courage as she glared down at him, rising herself above him.

Chuckling he cracked his knuckles. "My dear, that is my last intention,"

_  
And all I need is you _

_Come please I'm callin'_

Robin stood on the roof, staring off at Titan Tower, a hope growing inside him, knowing that by now Starfire had told them everything. He allowed himself to hope, hoping that Cyborg had discovered the microchips implanted inside them, hoping that his friends had forgiven him for everything, and hoping that they were coming back quickly to help him.

He smiled for the first time, since the beginning of his apprenticeship to Slade. It would end today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Slade twisted his body in midair, catching her unaware as his foot slammed into the side of her head, sending her flying fast, hitting the short distance between her and the wall with a sickening 'Smack!'

She slid down, searching for just one reason to get up and fight, but he grabbed her feet before she could come up with one.

He dragged her away, her vision clouding as she lit up a starbolt, sending it straight for him, which he dodged. She fired starbolt after starbolt, using her fists like machine guns, as she used up her energy, trying desperately to hit her moving target.

Finally, she slumped to the floor, weakened.

Slade walked toward her, not even out of breath. "It's the Power Reducer my apprentice fired at you," he began, taking a fistful of her red hair as she struggled to stay on her knees. "It knocks you out briefly, but continues to slowly weaken you until you can barely stand," He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Until you can barely keep your eyes open,"

Her breath came in short bursts, as she struggled to understand what he was saying. Suddenly, catching him unprepared, she violently thrashed her head around until her let go, and swung around, hitting him square in the face with a starbolt.

Slade flew backward, landing straight on his back. She sank to her knees, nauseous with dizziness, but overwhelmed with relief.

Suddenly, to her own horror, she watched as he sat up, standing smoothly. "That was a mistake," he told her, his voice biting with impatience, "And now it's my turn,"

_And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Still standing on the roof of the Clock Tower, Robin relaxed stance suddenly turned rigid. Slowly, he heard footsteps behind him and turned, watching as Slade walked towards him, carrying something large. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what it was.

He felt his heart skip as he realized it wasn't something, it was someone.

Slade dropped the person at his feet, and instantly his blood turned to ice as he gazed at Starfire, her body pale, bruised, bleeding, and unconscious. Slade suddenly seemed to disappear to Robin, as he dropped to his knees, touching her cold cheek. Her pretty face looked as though she was merely sleeping, and Robin looked up at Slade, horror-struck.

"You killed her,"

Slade shook his head. "No, but she's close. Very close,"

Robin looked down at her, his vision blurring. "…W-why?" After a moment of silence, he stood; his blue eyes hardening. "Why?" he repeated.

The single gray eyes stared at him coldly, emotionless. "She was important to you Robin. Too important, too distracting,"

Venomously, he spat, "So you killed her?"

"I haven't killed her. Not yet. But yes, I did this to her, because as my apprentice, I allow no weaknesses,"

Robin stared at him, repeated coldly, "As your apprentice?"

"Yes. I hope you haven't forgotten,"

Robin blinked, his blue eyes hardened. "Only against my will. So my friends wouldn't get hurt," He stepped forward; eyes alight like a predator spotting his prey. "And she's almost dead, so as far as I'm concerned, our deal is off,"

Slade smirked, "Was that really the only reason you stayed?"

"You know it is,"

"No," His deep voice laced with mockery chuckled, "No, I think that as much as you deny it… you enjoyed stealing. You enjoyed being a criminal, and you enjoyed that thrill of being unstoppable,"

Robin shook his head. "Maybe I did… but unlike you, I know there are things better than just some stupid high. And I know for a fact that by understanding this, makes me more of a man than you could ever be," He spat, tearing of the 'S' on his armored uniform, throwing to at Slade's feet.

Slade glared at him. "You're going to regret that, boy," He seethed.

"I only regret I didn't do it sooner,"

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

Slade lunged for him, punching the space where Robin had been a second ago, only to be met with a kick in the ribs. He stumbled back, but regained himself, dodging another kick only to be punched in the jaw. It continued for minutes, until Slade stumbled back, grabbing for his bow-staff.

Robin extended his, a strong glare composed on his face, intimidating Slade who had never expected this reaction. His former apprentice dived, hitting Slade's block, but with such a force that the criminal staggered back.

He had expected weakness.

Robin struck him hard in the jaw, and Slade groaned, dropping his bow-staff. Robin quickly dropped his, leaping into the air with a graceful roundhouse kick to the face, sending Slade flying back, hitting the ground with a thud.

Slade's eyes opened, and he swiftly knocked Robin's feet from under him. He leaped up, grabbing his bow-staff as Robin raced for his. Too slow, he thought eagerly, throwing Robin against the wall, pinning him against it with his bow-staff.

His gray eye stared into burning blue eyes, and widened as he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see his 'S' symbol, drove deep into his heart… Robin clenching one end of it in his fist.

He hadn't been reaching for his bow-staff after all.

As his last life's blood poured from him, he dropped to his knees. "Excellent work, Robin," Slade murmured, falling to the floor. His eye rolled back as he hit the ground, bow-staff still clenched in hands, but no longer breathing.

_  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Robin stared at Slade's body for a moment, watching blood seep from his enemy's heart. So he _did_ have one…

He turned back to where Starfire lay, and he raced over to her. "Star?" he called, picking her up, cradling her close to him. He shook her gently, desperately, begging her to wake up inwardly.

And she did. Slowly, her lime green and emerald eyes stared into his, and she smiled with a look of pure adoration. "Robin,"

"I beat him Star," he told her eagerly, "You're safe now," He felt her burry herself in his arms, her smile growing.

"I'm always safe with you," She whispered, slipping her cold hand into his, "I love you,"

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me _

He squeezed her hand. "I love you too," She sniffed, sounding as though on the verge of tears, but her smile didn't leave her face, as she weakly squeezed his hand back.

As he always would, he absolutely refused to let her die. Standing, he vowed, "I'm going to make you better, Star, I promise," He kissed her cheek clumsily. She nodded, eyes closing as she fell into his arms, trusting her life with him as he walked with her, walking the long distance to Titan's tower.

And after a year of hell, he was released from Slade, released from an inner criminal growing inside him, released from his prison, and finally free… free to return back home, where he belonged.

_Say it if it's worth saving me

* * *

_

**Author's note: Sorry Sushi, after Burdens of an Apprentice, I just couldn't help myself… :-)**

**Disclaimer repeat: I don't own The Teen Titans or Savin' Me- which belongs to Nickleback.**

**Review?**

**-Rosie Real-**


End file.
